Memories and A Dream
by dreamlily
Summary: Awakening in a meadow, Alice realizes she has just returned home. But maybe things aren't quite as they seem. R&R, no flames please!


Memories and a Dream:

White hibiscus caressed the pale skin of a young girl, who lay asleep in the midst of a meadow.

Moaning softly she sat up, and began rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Where am I?" Alice mumbled, waiting for her cerulean eyes to adjust to the broad day light.

Gasping, she placed her hand against her heart, scarcely believing what she saw to be true.

"I'm... home?" Alice squeaked, pulling herself to her feet. For some reason or another she nearly fell back over, suddenly feeling a wave of dizziness wash over her.

During her stay in Wonderland she had told herself many times that it was just a crazy dream. that one day she'd wake up and be right back where she belonged.

And it seemed that she was right, for wherever she looked she didn't see any glimpse of Julius, The Queen, Boris, or the twins... All of her friends names flashed through her mind at a rapid pace, but to no avail.

They were simply gone, figments of a lost memory.

To describe how she felt would be like trying to explain the why an artist chose to use what colors they desired for their master piece.

It was incoherent, a mixture of sorrow for not having the chance to say goodbye, disappointment of not getting to know some people as much as she would have liked, and happiness because now she would be able to see...

"Lorina!' Alice cried, face lighting up as she spotted her sister nearby. Her back was turned, light purple dress swaying in the wind.

"I'm coming!' Alice called out, cupping her hands around her mouth. Her lips uncurled into a frown, wishing her sister would turn around. Did she really not hear her?

She began to run through the grass, hardly caring if her stockings caught grass stains.

In fact she realized she most likely looked a wreck, her parents would scold her indefinitely for falling asleep within the meadow, but her main concern was to see her sister.

She had missed her so much.

Finally Alice caught up, her sister only a few meters away as she stopped to catch her breath.

_Why am I having so much trouble breathing? _Alice wondered, hands on her knees.

It was then that she became aware of a presence hovering about, immediately startling her.

"Nightmare?" She whispered, gazing up to see her eye patched friend floating upside down in front of her.

"Hello Alice, it is good to see you again." He smiled lightly, tilting his head to one side sleepily,

"Am I dreaming?" Alice murmured, feeling her hopes slowly diminish.

Nightmare was silent for a moment before flipping to his feet and placing one hand underneath his chin in thought. "Well I believe you are in a dream, but not of the good kind."

Alice nodded slowly, understanding only one thing. That clearly meant the figure before her could not be her sister but even so, she had to make sure.

She outstretched her hand, fingertips inches away from her sisters copper flowing hair before nightmare spoke, "I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?" Alice frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "It is my dream if I'm not mistaken."

Nightmare seemed to think once again, finally replying, "I suppose. But you may not like what you see."

Alice rolled her eyes and embraced him in a quick hug. Nightmare's face flushed a bright pink as he coughed up a bit of blood.

"You ought to do something about that." She scolded for perhaps the hundredth time, before returning her gaze to her sister.

Finally they would meet again.

"Lorina!' Alice smiled, taking hold of her sisters hands and peeing up into her face with a smile.

It only took a moment for her expression to change of one belonging to pure horror, and she fell to her knees gagging.

The beautiful face of her sister was no more, replaced by the head of a corpse, some flesh still clinging to her bone's.

"What is this?" Alice screamed, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

Nightmare approached softly and bent down next to her. "I tried to warn you."

Alice shook her head in confusion. "Why is my sister like this?" She whispered, shaking like a vulnerable child.

It was not in her character to get so frazzled by anything, well with the exception of anything that spurted from Peter's mouth.

But to see her sister, whom she cared for so much in such a shattered state, was more than she could emotionally handle.

Nightmare sighed, seeming to dislike the fact he had to explain to her. "Think carefully." He coaxed.

Alice blinked once, and turned silent. Should she remember something? It was then that a blinding light emanated from within her mind, and a memory came into focus.

_"Are you alright sister?" Alice cried out in concern, half hanging in the doorway._

_Lorina coughed gently, still seeming as delicate and elegant as always, even though she was on her death bed. "I'll be okay." She smiled weakly, although something different could be told in her eyes._

_"I hope so." Alice frowned, although not quite feeling as sympathetic as she should of._

_Unbeknownst to her sister, the two treaded upon a thin line. Alice always felt a bit of jealously towards her, not that she would quite admit so._

_It was befitting to see her sister in such a miserable state, maybe she'd perhaps see what it felt like to be the undesirable one for once._

_Alice had no idea when she exited her sister's room how much she would regret those bitter thoughts._

_For the next morning her sister passed away, taking the rest of Alice's sanity with her..._

Alice's shoulder heaved at the realization, her beloved sister was gone. And she hadn't given a single care to offer any kind words while she had the chance.

"It's my fault." Alice declared, voice shaking as she ran her fingers through her blond locks.

Nightmare frowned, unable to bare seeing Alice in distress. Most of those in Wonderland felt a need to be protective over Alice, and he was no different.

"Death is as such. It cannot be prevented." Nightmare determined, placing one hand on her shoulder,

"I wanted her to- I'm a monster!" Alice moaned, burying her head into his chest.

Nightmare sighed, He should have known she was unable to handle the truth as she was currently.

"Do you want me to make it go away?" Nightmare whispered.

Alice nodded, face still lowered, as she rubbed her tear stained cheeks.

Nightmare smiled and rose to his feet. "That's the thing about a dream, their quite easy to forget." He smirked, snapping his fingers.

"Alice?" A voice questioned, concern to their voice.

Alice sat up groggily and peered around. It seemed it was morning, as evident by the sunlight creating a checkered pattern on the floor from the window.

"You were moaning." Julius spoke, trying to come off subjective.

"Was I?' Alice asked, blinking her eyes, as she tried to reflect on her dreams.

But nothing came to mind, and she was therefore left clueless.

"Try to relax next time." Julius scolded, heading off to his clock fixing work.

Alice nodded sleepily, scratching the side of her head.

"Oh?" She spoke in surprise as she felt something and pulled it out.

"Where did this come from?" She wondered, examining the hibiscus flower she had just found in her hair.

Alice decided to keep it her pocket, it reminded her of home.

Hopefully she could give it to her sister one day soon.

_Thanks for reading, sorry if it came out a bit OOC, it's been a while since I read the series. Remember to R&R~lily_


End file.
